


Guilt

by sambethe



Series: Lily Evans A-Z [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambethe/pseuds/sambethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily offers up a prayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

She supposes every mother goes through this. Lily tries to chalk it up to an untold number of sleepless nights, being cooped up in a strange house and not having seen her own friends in weeks, but the guilt is gnawing and overwhelming. Sometimes it feels like it takes every fibre of her being not to swaddle Harry up and leave him on the steps of this chapel. Any home has got to be better than one she and James can offer, with two parents who are barely more than children themselves and are so tangled up in a fight – a war – with an enemy they can barely name.

She genuflects and crosses herself, then wonders fleetingly if she’s supposed to do that here or just when she crossed the nave. She can barely remember the last time she was inside a church, let alone the dizzying protocol that accompanies Catholic faith. Yet somehow, the smell of burning candles mixed with the lingering scent of frankincense offers much needed comfort.

She wonders why she didn’t think to come sooner.

The image in front of her is a simple Madonna and child. She’d wonder at the combination of sereneness and utter sadness on her face if she didn’t think it reflected her own. Looking at her, she thinks what she wouldn’t give to have her own mother back. Even if it is only for the purely selfish reason of having someone there to confirm she isn’t crazy, that this is normal, for all that her situation isn’t normal. She could call Petunia, she supposes, but then nearly chokes on her own laughter at the thought of that conversation.

She closes her eyes and breathes deeply.

Then kneeling and lighting a candle, she offers up a prayer.


End file.
